Glittering Moon
by Mooney93
Summary: A fictionalized story of Remus and Tonks set in the beginning of HPOOTP. This is how their relationship begins from friendship and blossoming into something more than they had planned. Rated M just in case for later chapters.
1. An unexpected visitor

**_I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Series. The characters and places used all belong to J.K Rowling.  
__  
_  
Glittering Moon**  


It was nearing the end of July, as Remus Lupin found himself at the familiar home of his best friend, Sirius Black. He knocked lightly at the door, obviously not to interrupt Mrs. Black who positioned herself on Sirius' wall in the hallway. Remus had learned one too many times not to wake her from her sleep upon her portrait or he would regret it for the rest of the day, he thought he had endured enough verbal abuse of being a werewolf for the rest of his life. However strikingly Mrs. Black awoke from her light sleep to know immediately who was out the door.

"Filthy Half-Bloods and creatures alike, disturbing my peaceful..."

"Quiet you old hag!" snapped Sirius at his mother's portrait as he headed to the front door to open it widely for his old friend who had not come to visit him in a while.

"Sirius! It's been a couple of days! How have you been?" asked Lupin obviously ignoring what the portrait was screaming at him, he had gotten used to it by now.

"It has been a couple of days too long my dear friend please come in, I have to go feed Buckbeak so make yourself at home." Sirius smiled wildly, as he joyfully walked away humming to himself a melodic tune, he obviously loved company since he has been back from Azkaban.

Remus slowly made his way down the hallway limping slightly, the full moon had passed two days before, so his newly scarred flesh stung at the touch of things and he was extremely worn out and incapable of doing much.

Sirius came back down from the creaky steps, and finally had the time to give his friend a good look and his mouth hung open a bit.

"Moony, to say this nicely, you look like shit."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness Sirius..."

"What have you been doing to yourself mate?"

"I think it's more like what haven't I been doing to myself, the full moon is taking a toll on me as you can tell, I'm starting to get too old for this." Remus replied.

"You can never be too old, just look at me, I act like a twelve year old, come sit in the kitchen I'll make you some tea." Sirius pranced to the kitchen and used his wand to conjure a teapot and it started to steam immediately, a teacup also came from nowhere and filled itself, Sirius then took the cup, looked at the sitting Remus and sighed while handing him the cup.

"Why the long face Padfoot?"asked Remus.

"I worry about you mate, for once I believe you need a little fun in your life, both of us, I think we have wasted too much time on other things..."Sirius looked at all his friend's speckled gray in his brown hair and his scars we're so deep that he flinched a little when he saw them.

"We don't have too much time to have fun especially now, we have to pick up Harry in two weeks and the Order is gathering here tomorrow for it's meeting."Remus sighed at what he said because his life is the Order and he is just too busy dealing with other things than taking care of himself.

"Why don't you stay here?Just as long as you need to rest, just like old times in the dorm room."Sirius' eyebrows seem to rise up and down a few times implying that he was going to act as mischievous as possible.

At this, Remus laughed quite loudly, the shadows of his face seemed to linger away and Sirius finally saw the kid in him.

"It's settled than old friend! Come stay, we both need company that is for certain. Plus, you can help me feed Buckbeak! Good times are in store, we need to celebrate."

"Wait, Sirius! I think it's not such a good idea..."

"Pish Posh, wait here I'm getting some Firewhisky." Sirius didn't even hear him finish his sentence as he glided up the stairs to lighten the mood. Suddenly, the door was being knocked on again. This time Remus was fast enough to close the curtain on the portrait, he moved quite fast for a person who was limping before. He reached the door and saw a bright young witch with pink spiky hair and a heart-shaped face stare at him with bewilderment.

"Wotcher! Have you seen Sirius by any chance? I must have a word."said the young witch hurriedly.

"Well yes, he's inside if you would like to wait for him to come down."Remus replied, he had thought this was probably an old flame of his waiting to kick him between the legs for leaving her. He had been in attendance through many of these encounters before, but this girl seemed different, she was a bit younger in age but seemed quite mature, which was the opposite of his friend.

Before he could muster the word mature in his head, the young witch seemed to trip on an umbrella stand but Remus was moving quite fast today which he was impressing himself and got hold of her around her waist and noticed what he had done and started to turn a bright pink. The young witch seemed to notice this and felt unusually comfortable being caught by someone she just met, however nobody ever had the reflexes to catch her, she would just end up face first upon the floor so she was grateful.

"Nice catch stranger, but care to let go of me?" She seemed to notice he held on a few seconds too long.

"No...I mean yes of course sorry, my apologies."He again turned a bright pink as he thought over what he said.

"Don't worry about it but thanks for catching me, you have great reflexes for a person Sirius' age, I guess you have an animal instinct..."

"You can say that..."Remus replied slowly, he thought she read him like a book. However his eyes glanced quickly to Sirius coming back down the stairs with the Firewhisky in his hand, hopefully he hadn't seen what had just happened.

"My, my, my Moony! What in the name of hell are you doing to my cousin?Sirius' eyebrows were quickly going up and down again and Remus rolled his eyes but he seemed surprised that she was his cousin, they looked nothing alike except they both had deep brown eyes that glistened brightly at the sight of light.

"Sirius! I've missed you, it's been so long." She jumped into his arms as he tried to balance a bottle of Firewhisky and a tall and not so thin witch around his arms.

"Tonks my dear, coming unannounced as always, it's been fifteen long years I'm assuming, come me and Moony were just about to celebrate." She finally let go of him and examined the bottle to make sure it was still intact and gave out a wide smile.

"Moony? Nickname I'm assuming?" She turned her head toward the man wearing the shabby clothing and she cocked her head to the side as if she was examining him.

"Yes it is actually, Sirius came up with it in our fifth year, but I would rather be called by my real name."He said matter-of-factly.

"So what is your real name then stranger?" He had turned bright pink again because it looked like she was looking right through him.

"My apologies,"he held out a hand for her to shake"My name is Remus Lupin and yours? I just can't call you Sirius' cousin every time I talk to you..."

She had pouted because she didn't even have a chance to give her name but she shook his hand and gave a nice little smile and said" You can call me Tonks, just Tonks."She noticed he gave her a little grin and noticed he had a really charming smile and saw a quick wit answer coming.

"So just Tonks...do you have a first name?"Sirius let out a gasp because he knew she had never liked her first name and he held his breath. However Remus knew he would get an answer as quick witted as his.

"As a matter-of-factly I do have a first name but that is none of your concern, everyone calls me Tonks."Remus cocked one eyebrow and let out a half smile, a bit surprised that she could be so respectful and so rude at the same time, now he started to be reminded of Sirius.

"As you wish Ms. Tonks, it is a pleasure to meet you."Remus slightly bowed his head and led out a hand to the kitchen." I'm sure you and Sirius need to catch up on a lot of things, do not worry however I won't bother you two."

"Thank you Remus, but I would like your company in the kitchen as well, the more the merrier." As all three of them were heading to the kitchen Tonks had whispered "Such a gentleman." And moved her head pointing in Remus' direction and Sirius replied with a bit of disbelief." Yes, he is the proper one, the smarter one, the wiser one but who cares I'm more fun..."

_Well, there's my first chapter, there are more to come...I hope you've all enjoyed it as much I have written it. If you have any comments, don't be afraid to let me know._


	2. Latenight revelations

**_Here comes the second chapter, it's a little longer because Tonks and Lupin do a bit of talking in this one..._**

Chapter 2

**As all three reached the kitchen Tonks seemed to be keen on having something to drink. Sirius pointed at the bottle of Firewhisky in his hand and she shook her head and his head slumped down as if he was disappointed. **

"More for me and Remy then Tonks, you're missing out on all the fun."Sirius had implied.

"Count me out also Sirius I'd rather have another tea."Replied Remus, he would rarely drink in front of a woman just in case he drank too much, he could never be too careful.

"Tea sounds wonderful Remy but I think I'll make it."Tonks giggled at the use of this nickname.

"So now you're using nicknames on me too?"Remus had told her with a wide grin. Sirius had already begun drinking and was half way through the bottle as he motioned his friend to come closer, he nodded and Sirius whispered in his ear and Lupin let out a signature charming smile and Tonks knew she was done."You're using nicknames on me, however the name Tonks is not your first name...is it Nymphadora? I think it's a wonderful name and suits you very well.' Lupin cocked his eyebrow again with that half-smile that made her want to melt. This was the first time her first name sounded enjoyable and actually laughed when he said it.

"You caught me stranger, and Sirius you're dead but I do rather you call me Tonks and I know you will because you're such a gentleman...but thanks for being modest" She headed toward the stove and manually began to make some tea. In the mean time Remus turned his head away and thought that had been one of the nicest thing someone has ever said to him, he started to blush again...because he met someone as witty as him and not to mention really adorable.

"Why so flustered Remy?"Sirius added at the worst possible time.

"Wha-What are you talking about I'm fine, It is a bit hot in here though, maybe that's it."He added trying to get away from the torture of being ridiculed.

"Don't blame it on other things lover-boy..."Sirius was doing that eyebrow thing again."But I hope you know she's only twenty-two."

Lupin was trying to whisper to him about being an idiot but at that time Tonks had overheard what the men were saying and turned around and as klutzy as she was, her hand had burned itself on the steaming tea kettle.

"OUCH! she blurted"That bugger burnt me."She was shaking her hands wildly as Remus hurriedly got up to her aid and examined her reddened hand and Tonks looked up at him, as if for the first time and noticed all his scars upon his face and wondered where he got them, to her, he looked depressed and ill but having company seemed to cheer him up. Finally, Lupin looked up at her and they were standing very close to each other and he held her hand in his and realized what was happening and stepped back a bit.

"This is nothing magic can't heal...here I'll help you."Remus took his wand out of his cloak and incantated" Episkey" as he tapped his wand upon her hand"...There I hope you feel better."

"Much, thank you Mr. Lupin."

"Oh, no need to add Mr. to my name, just makes me sound older."He really thought that she was kind-hearted and respectful. Sirius seemed to notice what was going on and smiled childishly.

"So, when's the wedding?"Sirius bursted out laughing but Lupin and Tonks weren't. They looked at each other for a moment, they're faces reddened and looked at Sirius.

"You're drunk!" They both said in unison.

"Oh, how cute, you both say the things at the same time...I hope I'm the best man Remy...you really don't have any other friends."

"OK, enough drinking for you mate...off to bed, it is getting rather late I'd be best heading home."Remus was dragging Sirius by one arm and Tonks had his other one and all three we're going up the stairs.

"N-No! You're staying here remember Mooney? You pr-promised." He was slurring his words as he was speaking.

"I didn't promise, but I really should at least tonight so I know you'll make it out alive tomorrow you nasty drunk."He gave his friend a scowl.

"As always, dear friend. Always there to help each other right?"Sirius gave him a worried expression and Lupin nodded reassuringly.

"Maybe i should be you're bridesmaid at you're wedding with Lupin, Sirius, this is getting rather touching if I may so myself." Tonks laughed hysterically, bringing the joke back to her cousin but Lupin always seemed to be in the middle of it. As they got to Sirius' bed and layed him down he was muttering something unhearable and both Lupin and Tonks went back to the kitchen to drink they're rather cold tea now.

"I feel bad he's you're cousin, but grateful at the same time." Remus gave a wicked little grin.

"I just feel bad for him." Tonks added and they both laughed.

"So I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind if you stayed as well, there is a lot of room in this house." Lupin implied, he didn't want to seem rude and just let her leave just because Sirius had gone to bed.

"I think tonight is not a fairly good night for sleepovers, my apologies but I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, I wish I could stay though and watch over my baby cousin." She gave a sheepish laugh.

"Of course, I understand what you mean Nymphadora." He winked at her and he was wondering what in the name of hell was he doing, he never acted like this in front of a woman.

"Can I ask you something Remus?" It looked like she's been meaning to ask him for a while, she was rather excited.

"Of course, anything that is possible to answer and I will." He sounded like an Oracle of some sort.

"How did you get those scars and I'm sorry if it's a touchy subject." She cringed a little, a but scared of his reaction but he gave her a weak smile and that made her less afraid.

"Ah...now that I could answer, but I don't think you would want to hear it." He momentarily looked away as if he was embarrassed that she was looking at him.

"If I didn't want to hear it, I wouldn'tcouldn't, would, shouldn't" / have asked you, Remy." She gave a flirty smile when she said his name and that made him hate himself more for the monster he became. 

"Well...you see..."he hesitated a little for a few reasons."I-I'm a-a..."

"Come on, spit out your guts..."He noticed she had a rough side to her, one he really liked actually, like she had a sort of determination to know things.

All of a sudden a boost of confidence overcame him and he sat upright in his chair and said "I'm a werewolf."

After a few seconds realization pured over Tonks, that he indeed did have another side to him as she thought, but none quite as unexpected as this. " I find that very courageous Remus, because firstly you told me after you had just met me and secondly it is very hard to tell someone something that affects you're life as much as it does yours...it means a lot thank you." She smiled adorably at him a bit of a chuckle came through and he was rendered speechless. People usually cringed at the thought of him being a monster and she was just staring at him and smiling and thanking him, what an unusual woman he thought.

"Well, I'm glad that you don't judge me for what I am Nymphadora." He noticed he used her first name and hit himself with the palm of his hand.

"Everyone has their little secrets Remus." She winked and her bright and spiky pink hair turned into long red hair, and her chocolate brown eyes turned green like the sea.

"Wow, impressive...you're a Metamorphmagus, quite rare and very unique."Remus was amazed at how much she looked like one of the Weasley's, this made him give her a faint laugh.

"I am quite special if you haven't noticed already."Her green eyes sparkled into his blue ones and it was so radiant that he had to look away.

"No, I think I've noticed that...but can I tell you something?"He finally had the guts to look back into her eyes."I prefer the spiky pink hair...it just proves you're more unique."

"You're right I do fancy that style the most too, I love how people in London just stare at me like I'm a punk or something..."She rolled her eyes.

"Well the clothes you're wearing does give off that impression, no offense but I admire it." He was right she was wearing a leather jacket with a black shirt with the Weird Sisters on it, she was also wearing fishnet stocking and black combat boots and the pink hair to match with that made it seem she was punk-ish.

"None taken, thanks for that actually it was really sweet..." She nodded appreciatively and he gave her a reassuring smile. Boy, he liked smiling a lot today...

She got up from her seat and walked to him and he was frozen in his place "Listen Remus, I don't think that werewolf inside you is who you are... I think it's the person inside the heart that counts." She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up amazed at her friendliness and grateful for Sirius having a wonderful cousin. "Well I best be off now, take care of yourself Remus and I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Oh, and thanks for making my hand better." She gave a sweet little smile and head out the back door to apparate. He just stayed motionless in his little chair thinking of all the sweet things she had said and shook his head. She was only twenty-two...he couldn't't believe it.

He went upstairs and sat on the guest bedroom bed for what seemed like an eternity, just for his thought. He had never met such a kind and understanding woman apart from Mrs. Weasley before and yet he shouldn't dwell on these thoughts because tomorrow was a long day after all and Sirius will be waking any time soon from his little drinking escapades. Remus finally layed down on the bed realizing he had no pajamas with him and was too tired to conjure some so he just took off the robes he had on. He needed as much sleep as possible for the meeting with the Order. However he really did wonder when would be the next time him and Tonks would meet again, she was a very enjoyable person to talk to...he never was quite as ease with a woman before...she was right...she was different and pleasant. Enough of these thoughts, he told himself, it wasn't fair for either of them. He then heard Sirius rambling from across the hall something about saving someone...he couldn't't distinguish who however but most likely he was dreaming of Harry in his sleep. Harry was, in his opinion, the one that they should all focus on now, no need to be side-tracked.

And off Remus went to the deep slumber of his dark dreams that haunt him every night...the dreams that came to him for a few days after the full moon. The dreams that cause everyone he cares for pain...what he is most afraid of. However this dream was special, it was rather enjoyable, it was all about a kitchen, Sirius and a bright haired witch that was extremely clumsy...so much for a dark dream...

_I hope you all liked this one, in the next chapter, I had a song inspire me for the most part so look out for the song it defines Remus quite well and Tonks seems to notice._


	3. Nightmares

** Chapter 3**

Tonks had awoken from her sleep, panting from her nightmare..._**strange**_**...she thought, how weird it was yet highly unlikely...**_**this is not something i should have dreamt of**_**...she had other things to worry about today and was quite important for her so she had no time to dwell on what her nightmare meant.**

Sirius was in the kitchen, looking sulky eyed as he was making breakfast for three people now. Lupin was at the table reading the Daily Prophet as his friend turned around with a confused look on his face.

"What happened to me yesterday, mate?"

"You drank way too much I believe."Remus chuckled as he looked at Sirius' face, his mouth seemed to be hung open at the thought.

"I was the only one?What about Tonks...did she leave right after...I feel like I ruined the party."He said bowing his head down again.

"Wasn't much of a party then...no...well...we took you upstairs because you were mumbling gibberish...and she stayed a bit longer."Lupin looked away from his friend's aging face and glimpsed out the window to notice it was a beautiful day. Sirius thought he was hiding something from him.

"What were you guys doing then when the life of the party wasn't available at the time?"He grinned so wide that his wrinkles seemed to diminish from his sunken face."Something nasty I'm hoping, you both seemed to hit it off from what I remember."

"I don't think any woman would want to revolve themselves around a werewolf...and no we did not do anything nasty. We just started talking a bit, nothing much."Lupin seemed to be a bit dissapointed from this thought because he had wished to talk to her more that night, but they both needed their rest. Sirius passed him his breakfast and put his on the table as well. The third plate belonged to Buckbeak, so without saying a word Sirius went upstairs to feed him and came back down just as fast because he had way too many things to talk about.

"So she knows you're a werewolf?"he asked hoping her reaction wasn't so bad. Remus looked up at him surprised, and nodded and wishing he never told her but he thought she understood him more than other people he knew for years...there was a sort of honesty in her that he trusted."Good Lord Remy, I hope it wasn't too bad."

"At all, she was quite understanding actually, she's extremely kind...I don't know where she gets it from."He gave Sirius a weak smile.

"Her mother and I were very close, I guess all three of us are the only rejects from the Black family."He was actually glad that he wasn't like anyone else in his family, they were the ones that had this certain darkness in their hearts, one that he could not stand."I'm glad she took it well though, you're right she is understanding and thoughtful, something you need in your life old friend."Sirius winked at his friend and all Remus could do was shake his head giving him a disapproving look and Sirius stook out his tongue.

"You are twelve years old, reminds me of the good old days..."

"Yes, good times, I wish James and Lily were here, I miss them so much."At this thought both of them hung their heads low.

"All we have are the memories of the good times, but it doesn't mean we should be depressed for the rest of our lives, remember there are good things in this world Sirius, like Harry and there is hope you know this quite well."Remus said and Sirius came back to reality.

"You're the one to talk Remy, but I do appreciate it and you're right we can win this, we have a lot of people on our side this time...and Harry...he means the world to me, I don't want anything to happen to him, he deserves the right to be happy, he's gone through a lot at his young age...reminds me of you Remy."At this Remus smiled awkwardly at his friend, he was lucky to have people in his life that cared about him, even if it were few people.

"We just have to wait for the meeting tonight to see what will happen and what Dumbledore will say."There was a certain form of leadership in Remus' voice one that was confident and ready to fight, Sirius thought was admirable that people would help his godson.

After a few hours Sirius found himself on the couch pondering at the ceiling and Lupin was quietly sitting on the armchair reading of course with the floor lamp shining upon his book so it would be easier to read as it was getting dark. Sirius looked at his friend and smiled because he enjoyed the smaller things in life, he showed gratitude to even having a plate of food in front of him..._**great man you are Remus**_**...as he was pondering thoughts in his head a thundering knock came upon the door and Sirius quickly got up and covered his mother's portrait with the curtain and Remus put down his book. Sirius reached the door and noticed Arthur, Molly and Bill Weasley, Molly with a plateful of food in her hand shoving it in his arms, she had always thought that Sirius was too skinny for his own good and then she noticed Remus and gave him one also with a motherly smile on her face.**

"Sirius, Remus how are you both doing?"Arthur took off his hat and shook the two men's hands firmly and found his way in Grimmauld Place.

"Never better Arthur, thanks for coming, Molly thank you for bringing food as always please make yourselves at home."There was a certain amount of maturity in his voice unlike the day before, Remus knew this meeting was nothing to take lightly.

"Anytime dears, I hope we're all ready for tonight, it's quite important."She gave both of them a sincere smile and found her way into the kitchen with her son, most likely to prepare more food and drinks for the other members to come.

Then, most of the Order found themselves sitting around Sirius' kitchen except for Dumbledore and Mad-Eye, they were waiting patiently as Molly was serving them and Arthur had been entertaining the rest of them with his thought on Muggle life. All of a sudden, a certain pop was heard in the hallway and a tall wizard with navy blue robes, half-moon spectacles and a long white beard appeared before all of them and all talk turned into seriousness.

"Good evening to you all, and Sirius thank you for letting us use your home for the meetings, it is quite appreciated."Dumbledore blue eyes glistened into Sirius' and he nodded with a small smile in gesture."However, there are two people missing...Remus may you please get the door." Without a word Lupin got up from his seat and was halfway down the hallway when he heard a loud knock on the door and Mad-Eye was at the other side of the door with a disappointed look on his face.

"Found this one lost two blocks down, doesn't have a great sense of direction it seems...Auror or not, I think she's been told one too many times about this meeting and where it was being held..."He grumpily got in limping on his wooden leg and behind him an embarrased witch had appeared in front of Remus and her cheeks had turned a pink as bright as her hair, no doubt from the cold from outside.

"Wotcher, Remus, should have just apparated here like yesterday, oh well..."

"Hello Tonks, it's quite alright Dumbledore just got in, please come in, I didn't know you were an Auror..."He said with that signature smile. Without another word Remus led Tonks to the kitchen and she picked the seat right across from him as that was the only seat left, looking embarrassed at Dumbledore that she had been lost.

"If I may say so myself Ms. Tonks and to everyone else at this table,"Dumbledore started"I think if you should ever find yourself lost, the one place to look, is the one least used..the heart."He winked at her with his piercing blue eyes. She thought he can read through anybody but she gave a slight nod and her cheeks gave off a light hue again as she glimpsed across from her and caught Remus' eye and looked away.

They had been talking for hours, especially Remus who Dumbledore appointed leader of the Advanced Guard...they would be picking Harry up from Privet Drive in one week and they needed a plan and Dumbledore decided that Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emily Vance, Mad-Eye, Mundungus Fletcher and Tonks would accompany Remus on this task as they all nodded their heads in agreement, except for Sirius who pouted in his little corner, he wanted to see Harry so much but he couldn't get out of the house since they've put a search warrant on him.

"Now, now, now Sirius, do not worry in time you will see him...and do your part." Dumbledore pointed out. Sirius knew quite well what his mission was, but nobody else did, none of them knew what kind of mission Dumbledore gave out to anyone else just for the secrecy of it.

"What about Nymphadora?"Mad-Eye let out."We must train her for these kinds of things..."Tonks hated how he called her from his first name and she looked immediately at Remus and he gave out a mild chuckle and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm an Auror Mad-Eye you know that quite well, I can handle myself pefectly thank you..."she added matter-of-factly.

"First of all you are a Junior Auror and secondly you couldn't even find this place..."Mad-Eye glared at her and Lupin felt bad because she was going through this in front of people she hardly knew.

"Now, now Alastor, I'm sure Ms. Tonks is quite capable of handling herself through these kinds of situations...especially when you were the one guiding her."Dumbledore gave Mad-Eye an all knowing look, one that silenced him for the first time and Tonks finally looked up proudly."However,"Dumbledore continued and Tonks' heart sank."I really do think all members of the Order should at least get to know each other's strengths and abilities so you could all work together...so Mad-Eye I am letting you choose a day to gather around all members and teach them a few things you have gone through..."At this all members seemed excited to go through this even Sirius has been waiting to get out of the house for once and Tonks actually felt excited to go through some obstacles...she loved a challenge. Mad-Eye was quick witted and already planning for what was going to be in store for all of them and his scarred face gave a wicked grin across the table."I'd best be off now, thank you again Sirius and you as well Molly for the delectable refreshmants."Dumbledore looked across the table and focused on Remus and gave him a nod and one that he returned. Tonks looked up at Remus and he looked back with a confused look on her face and all he did was give her a smile that faded all those deep scars away from him and made him look ten years younger, she tried to look the other way to see where Dumbledore was, but he had already left and the table began to be filled with whispers.

At once, Mad-Eye got up from his seat and his magical eye was shooting left and right in his socket no doubtedly reading the mind's of the witches and wizards on the table.

"We will meet in precisely three days at noon, Molly, Bill, Arthur, if you could please allow us to use the area around the Burrow to train...it is most quiet there and has the most vast space available..." All three nodded and Bill and Arthur seemed pleased to give up part of their land to train but Molly seemed a little worried that something will burn down their house or cause wreckage but nodded sympathetically."All right then it's settled, and I hope nobody gets lost this time..."he glared at Tonks and she pouted at him with her full lips, he suddenly got up and left Grimmauld Place as did the other witches and wizards until the only people left were Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Remus and of course Sirius.

"Anybody fancy a hot chocolate?"Remus finally got up from his seat and headed towards the stove.

"I'd love some Remus"Tonks noted, and he turned his head around at the others still sitting and they all smiled at him obviously wanting some. He quickly came back with two cups in his hands and three floating next to him as he gave the two to Molly and Arthur and Sirius and Remus caught theirs but Tonks missed it and the hot chocolate dropped all over her.

"Oh dear..."All of them said in unison, they knew what was coming. At once Tonks was jumping up and down flailing her hands and shutting her eyes closed from the excessive heat that poured onto her clothes, it was so hot it burned her skin.

"Bugger! Not again...ouch!"Tonks ran upstairs to the washroom to take out the stains and the others were looking at each other.

"Not so careful is she?" Molly started.

"I believe not dear..." Arthur continued.

"I'll go see if she's alright..." Remus looked at Sirius and he nodded at him, telling him it was alright. Slowly Remus got up the stairs and calling her name but there was no answer. He looked through Sirius' room and the washroom and the extra guest bedrooms and didn't see anyone and finally made it to his room. One of the lights was open, obviously the one from his bathroom and the door was a tad open and he knocked on it and called her name but she didn't answer again. So he made his way in and she was silently crying in the corner and holding herself and her robes were off and she was wearing one of Remus' shirts from the drawer.

"Tonks...are you alright what's wrong, are you burned?"He slowly kneeled on the floor next to her with his hands on her shoulders and he had a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine Remus, it just cringes a little, I'm sorry if I worried you..."She saw his worried look and never wished to make him feel bad.

"I'm sorry, here let me have a look at it."He looked up at her as if he was asking for her permission and she gave him a reassuring smile. He then reached to her arm and rolled up the sleeves of his shabby sweater and her arm was throbbing in pain so she winced at the look and he felt bad that she got burnt on his accord again."_**Episkey**_**" he enchanted again. He seemed that this charm had helped her the most. She finally looked back up at him.**

"Thanks again Remus, you have a knack for that charm it seems...but you know, I'm quite good with spells."Her tears started to drift away as he came closer to her and wiped it off with his thumb, they both looked at each other and turned red.

"_**Ferula**_**"All of a sudden a splint was supporting her arm and he helped her up and they both winced at the pain because he knew how it felt like."I hope you feel better, come I'll fix you something cold to drink instead." He had his arm around her and he looked at her from the side and he gave a little laugh as they headed for the kitchen once more and as soon as they walked in, all eyes were around Remus' arm and where it had been strategically placed.**

"Having fun there Remy?"Sirius burst out laughing clutching his stomach and he gave his friend a dirty look and Tonks blushed.

"How are you feeling dear?"Molly asked as if she was her daughter.

"I'm fine thanks to Remus, thank you for caring."She gave her a sweet little smile.

"Are you seeing each other?"Arthur knew he shouldnt have asked this because Molly nudged him in his ribs and yelled out in pain and Sirius got in closer to listen to what they both had to say but Tonks and Remus had their mouths open.

"Arthur that's none of your business!" Molly belted.

"Wait there Molly, let's see what they have to say..."Sirius let out. Remus shot him a dirty look.

"Arthur, there is no way a young witch as young and as thoughtful as Nymphadora would go after and old codger with a "furry little problem". Molly gave him a disappointed look as if that had been the worst excuse someone has ever heard of before.

**  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you all,"Tonks started"However Remus and I just met yesterday and it would be highly unlikely for Remus and I to see each other as more than just friends at this time, I'm sure Remus has other things than a clumsy little witch to think of..."she stared at the blankness of his face, that had not been the reason, he thought to himself but rather then argue he went inside and turned on the radio and he sat next to the fire that burned wildly.**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said their goodbyes and Sirius layed down on the couch, pondering at the ceiling again, and Tonks came to sit next to Remus and crossed her legs watching the fire vividly. Lupin looked beside him and saw that the fire burned deep into those brown eyes that sparkled into his and pierced his insides. They both looked back into the fire and instead of paying attention to the person next to him he was listening to the song playing on the radio.

_**I'm not always like this  
It's something, I become  
A terrible weakness  
In my nature, in my blood  
Save me, oh save me, save me from myself  
Before I hurt someboody else again**_

** "Hmm..."Remus heard Tonks saying under her breath.**

_**Domino motion jump starts when we touch  
The blackout approaching  
Here it comes now, wish me luck  
It's all over, it's all over, it's all over in a flash  
I can't remember  
What have I done now**_

** Remus suddenly feel chills down his body...not only from the song that continued to play but from a sudden warmth that seemed to be pressed against his shoulder. Tonks was leaning on him but she was sleeping. **_**Oh god**_**, he thought Sirius is going to see them and he's going to make a fool of both of us.**

"Like good old times, i see..."Sirius as still pondering upon the ceiling but he saw what was happening at the corner of his eye.

"What are you talking about Sirius?"He felt a bit embarrassed that his cousin was leaning on his shoulder but he whispered so he wouldn't wake her.

"You don't remember a little four year old who used to curl up and sleep right next to you?"

"Th-That was T-Tonks?"he asked with a great surprise on his face, that little girl was so adorable but he never really got to know her.

"Of course it was mate, I think she was too young to remember you now, but I clearly remember back in the day she told me that there was something about you that she trusted and that you kept her warm."Remus' pale face started to turn pink as Sirius laughed but then realized it was a bit too loud for their liking because Tonks seemed to be woken up. She noticed what she was leaning on and jumped up and looked at him and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Now he remembered her, he thought, it was extremely adorable how the four year old would wipe her mouth on her sleeve because she was afraid that she was drooling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan on falling asleep like that...it's just that the fire w-was warm and and..."Tonks was stumbling on her words and Lupin looked at Sirius he had one cocked eyebrow like he was telling him that he told him so.

"It's quite alright Nymphadora, how was your nap?" He had asked her so nicely, his smile warmed her up and she had a tingly feeling at the pit of her stomach, she had almost forgotten he used her first name, but when he said it, he actually made it bearable almost enjoyable.

"It was short-lived but really enjoyable...thanks for waking me up Sirius."She added sarcastically.

"Sorry about that darling, but I would rather enjoy if you stayed here for a while if you'd like, the more the merrier I always say."Sirius gave her a smile that showed his boredom.

"Are you seriously that bored here...nevermind bad question."She forgot about that smile he just gave her.

"So it's settled then! Another to join the Grimmauld household...celebration is a must."Sirius tried to get up and forced himself back down remembering what happened the day before.

"That's right Padfoot, good dog..."Remus started to hysterically laugh"...learned haven't you?"Tonks saw Lupin's wrinkles and it actually made it more attractive when he laughed and to add, she was happy when he laughed because the first time they met he looked rather depressed.

"So Tonks,"said Sirius intensely"would you like to hear about some of Remus' stories?"he added as he turned his head toward his friend._**Touche**_**. Tonks turned her head toward Remus and he smiled shyly at her but as soon as she looked away he gave his friend a deathly look.**

"I would actually really enjoy to hear some...if you don't mind Remus."Now he was done for it, Sirius was going to tell them the most embarrassing horrific stories he had ever known, he was reluctant to say yes but he just nodded in her direction."You're rather quiet today Remy."She added with a wink that made his insides tremble.

"I'm a bit off today, don't mind me...I saved all the talking for the meeting sadly."Lupin said trying to save himself from her cousin's torture but Sirius was quick to react.

"Moony always was the quiet one, sat in the corner reading books and studying all day...that is why my dear cousin, he became prefect, to watch over his mischievous little friends."Remus wanted to thank him for saying these nice things however he just stared back into the warm fire and gave a slight smile.

"Oh! A prefect, how wonderful, must be an honor, they didn't make me one because...well, you can say i followed in your footsteps cousin."She said mischievously and Sirius winked at her. Remus saw that she did have a side to her that would demonstrate itself to be a rebel. She didn't look or act like a Veela, she was herself and he admired her for it.

"Oh, he's just being modest Tonks...I wasn't a model student at all I let them get away with a lot of things..."He tried to prove to her that he too was a rebel in some way.

"You're still a bookworm Moony..."Sirius added, I guess he wasn't trying to be as nice as he thought to be.

"I like reading a lot, my place is filled with many books."Tonks said. Well, alright maybe he was being nice...he noticed that she was looking into the warm fire as well and her eyes distinctly changed its colour to blue.

"You're eyes changed colour darling, did you know that?"Sirius asked and she shook her head for a moment and it went back to chocolate brown.

"My powers have been off since yesterday...I've been having nightmares, which is really unlike me."She sounded a bit depressed as if she was caught up in something.

"It may simply be because you are thinking too much, if I say so myself."Remus gave her a worried look and remembered how she had cried in the bathroom when he saw her.

"That's not a good sign, is it Moony?"Now Sirius seemed to be the one that worried.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Padfoot, let her sort out her thinking for now..."He gave her a sincere smile, one that she gave back with a nod of gratitude.

"I think I should be off to bed boys,"Tonks started looking around the place"it's rather late, where do i sleep cous'?"

"You'll sleep in the room next to Remus' he'll take you there if you wish, I have to feed Buckbeak one last time..."Sirius headed to the kitchen and conjured some food. Meanwhile Tonks and Remus headed up the creaky steps and from behind him he heard Tonks trip up a step and was about to fall so he quickly grabbed hold of her hand in his and led her up the stairs. Tonks felt embarrassed that he kept curing and catching her but grateful at the same time.

"You have to stop doing that you know..."She rethought those words because it sounded rude.

"Only when you stop tripping."He added smartly with a faint smile. He noticed they were still holding hands and Tonks' head was bowed low and looking at their hands."My apologies..."he said.

"You have soft hands for a werewolf..."Remus thought it was a rather cute remark and he liked how she had never judged him. They finally got to the room and it was a bit dark to see so she blindly walked as Lupin got out his wand.

"_**Lumos**_**, there that's better..."the room was rather large and the cabinet was a bit dusty but she quite liked the atmosphere. She headed to the window and peered outside.**

"The moon is wonderful, look at it Remus."He slowly made his way to the cracked window and noticed she was right, there was a certain light that shon on them that made him feel good.

"I'm not quite fond of the moon, but you are right tonight it's beautiful."She rarely heard a man say that something was beautiful, Tonks had thought that this man was different from the others. Tonks was sitting at the edge of the bed and realized she was still wearing his shirt.

"Is it okay if I wear this, mine is filled with hot chocolate..."She could have easily cleaned it but decided that his shirt was extremely comfy and it would be hard to take off anyway with her bandages.

"Of course, if you'd like to, I don't think anyone else would want to wear it you're quite unusual you know that..."He sat down next to her on her bed.

"It seems rugged, I like that and it's quite comfy thanks."She yawned and outstretched her arms in the air meaning she was about to sleep and Remus understood this and looked out the window one last time before getting up. The view really was magnificent and again he felt that warm tingling sensation in his stomach but realized she had fallen asleep on his lap this time, he didn't want to get up and wake her so he stayed there for a couple of minutes realizing that her hair was changing colours, no doubt she was dreaming at this time.

She started mumbling under her breath something about blue eyes...and he just let his fingers go through her hair so it wouldn't hide that adorable heart-shaped face of hers. He was planning on getting up but shrieks filled his ears as she was now having a nightmare and her hair was changing drastically...he didn't want to wake her but he knew he had to...

"Tonks!Tonks! Wake up...I beg of you..."He shook her mildly and she snorted and opened her brown eyes softly into his and wiped her mouth.

"W-What's wrong Remus?"She seemed a bit startled like it had been something urgent.

"You were having a nightmare...you were screaming..."He had that worried look upon his face again, she didn't like anyone to pity her.

"I'll be fine don't worry...it's only a nightmare."She noticed she was still on his lap looking up at him and sat straight up.

"It's alright, don't worry about it are you sure you're going to be alright tonight?"He asked.

"Yes, thank you I'll catch up to you in the morning, goodnight and thanks again Remy."She now layed in the center of the bed falling asleep. _**She looks like an angel**_**, he thought.**

"Anytime..."He replied and set off straight to bed and he met Sirius half way, he gave him a sleepy nod. "It's funny how both of you talk in your sleep."he added and Sirius laughed at him.

"Too much going on mate and not enough people to talk to about it..."

"You always have me to talk to..."Remus added.

"Yes, I'm extremely grateful and I'm sure Tonks trusts you as much as I trust you..."He nodded again and they both set off to their respective beds and into a deep slumber.


	4. Tasks

**Chapter 4**

**Sirius awoke from the uncomfortable couch, looking around if Remus and Tonks had still been there but from the curtains light had passed through, meaning it was the morning. He headed to the kitchen to fix Buckbeak his morning meal, but noticed the time...it was 11:30 in the morning. They had to be at the Burrow in half an hour, Sirius picked up a piece of chicken from his refrigirator and sprinted up those creaky steps and threw it hastily into Buckbeak's room, almost hitting the poor creature with it. He then ran to his friend's room which was closest and noticed Remus was sprawled on top of the bed fully clothed but he was sleeping which Sirius thought was extremely weird for him not to be awake especially at this time. He hurriedly walked to the edge of his bed and shook him a bit.**

**"Remy, wake up we have to be at the Burrow in half an hour!" Sirius hastily said. Remus' eyes were still closed and mumbled in his sleep.**

**"Come back in five minutes Tonks..."Remus said groggily.**

**"Mate, it's Sirius, wake up old friend...we have to meet the others soon."He looked at Lupin suspiciously. He finally opened one eye, and looked at Sirius and jumped up and sat up on his bed scratching his head.**

**"What time is it Sirius?"his eyes opened wider.**

**"It's time to get off your arse and go to the Burrow, I have to wake up Tonks...we'll apparate together." Sirius quickly left the room because he knew Tonks would be the hardest to wake up. Her room door was a tad open, so he made his way in and she was also sprawled onto the bed, the covers underneath her. **_**Don't these people know how to sleep?**_

**"Tonks darling, wake up, it's time to go to the Burrow, we need to hurry up a little." After a second both of Tonks' eyes widely opened as if an electric current passed through her body and she jolted upright.**

**"I-I'm ready!"Tonks announced.**

**"Good girl."He gave her a smile but she pouted, she wasn't a girl anymore she thought. "We're meeting Remus downstairs...come on." She didn't want to see him...it was going to ruin her mood but she nodded and made her way down putting on her newly clean clothes and leather jacket. They made their way down and gathered up in the kitchen and decided to leave from the back door. Remus and Tonks nodded their good morning's to each other and looked away quickly hoping Sirius didn't see anything going on.**

**"Sirius I think you should transform just until we get there...just in case." Remus told his friend and without another word, Tonk's handsome cousin was on all fours and shook his longer black hair and all three made their way outside.**

**"We're going Side-Along Apparition so everyone, hold on..."He looked slowly at Tonks who grabbed hold of his shoulder and Sirius got closer to Remus and he held his hand out on his friend's neck. After a few seconds a faint pop was heard and they were gone. They arrived at the Burrow after a few seconds and they all looked around and noticed a beautiful meadow filled with the greenest grass and a wonderful view. Mad-Eye was right it was a quiet dwelling and was lucky the Weasleys lived around such comftorble surroundings. They noticed the rest of the Order arrived and Sirius turned back to his normal self and started walking towards them but Tonks had forgotten her hand was still on Remus' shoulder, he turned his head toward her and gave her a reassuring smile and nudged his head toward the others.**

**"Don't worry you'll be fine." He tried to make her feel better because he could easily tell she was a bit nervous.**

**"Thanks..." Her hand slowly lifted away from his shoulder and she walked in front of him towards Mad-Eye and the others.**

**Mad-Eye got away from the crowd and made his way up in front so everyone could see him and he cleared his throat as he hobbled around on his wooden leg.**

**"We will be going through a series of tasks...so we could be better prepared for what is to come." He gave a weak smile to Tonks. "Our first task...we will be going through what we are most afraid of..."The crowd seemed to concentrate deeply on what was to come. "We will be going one after the other, it is an extremely simple task so do not be afraid..."The hearts of the members seemed to lighten up as they all smiled. "It is just so we all know, what your weakness' are...nothing more, this is more of a preparation for the other tasks..."he added. Finally he conjured a drawer...**_**what would they do with a drawer**_**...they thought but Remus knew exactly what was to come. "Get in line all of you, Mundungus you're up first..." The tiny little wizard made his way courageously close to the drawer as Mad-Eye unlocked the drawer and a giant serpent erupted from the drawer. He stepped back a bit, stared at the snake in its yellow eyes and gulped.**

**"Ridikkulus."he muttered. The snake turned into a little worm and squiggled back into the drawer. The members of the Order laughed and Mundungus made his way next to Moody.**

**"We're dealing with a boggart then?" Mr. Weasley asked as he was the next person in line but all Moody did was nod...this was rather a smart tactic to know each ones weakness. Mr Weasley made his way up to the drawer and concentrated deeply on his thoughts. Finally, a crowd of spiders lept up and before they could get close to him he waved his wand.**

**"Ridikkulus" he cried. Lupin laughed at his boggart because his son Ron, had the exact same thought in his class. The spiders finally rolled around and turned into colourful little orbs. Sirius had been the next in line and he looked behind him as he gave Remus a little smirk as if his birthday was coming to him a bit sooner...The boggart appeared before all of them as a Dementor...**_**just like Harry's**_**, Remus thought and the members cringed a little but Sirius whipped out his wand.**

**"Ridikkulus..."The Dementor finally turned into Snape hanging upside down from his ankles and Sirius let out a marvelous laugh and winked at Lupin and the Order members were awestruck except for Tonks as she also giggled at the sight. Sirius made his way next to Moody giving him a half smile and he shot him a dirty look.**

**"You're lucky Severus isn't here today Sirius...he's part of the Order and you know that quite well..."Mad-Eye whispered to him.**

**"Well I think he's too busy playing with his chemistry set..." Sirius nodded the way of Lupin as he was the one to go up next. Lupin made his way near the drawer...he taught this at his year in Hogwarts to his students...it should be quite easy for him. He already had his wand at the ready and the boggart flew up before him and the full moon appeared. He didn't seem fazed at all because he was so used to people whispering about him from behind. Tonks was the only one apart from Remus to take note that everyone else was talking about him.**

**"Ridikkulus." Lupin said calmly and the moon suddenly turned into a red balloon and reached its way to the members of the Order that were talking about him and the balloon exploded, revealing confetti inside. The witches and wizards gave him a little smirk and were wiping their shoulders to get the little pieces of paper out. Kingsley Shacklebolt was up next and his boggart strangely turned into Professor Dumbledore which was weird, he was highly respected and an amicable man...how could someone be afraid of him...**

**"Ridikkulus!"he shouted and Dumbledore turned into fireworks of red and gold and he slowly turned around and faced the members of the Order and cleared his throat."How can you not be afraid of the most powerful wizard in the world...it's not because I don't trust him...it's because he has more magical ability that none of us had scarcely heard of...he's the greatest man on the face of the Earth and very wise...I am scared to make a fool of myself in his presence..." Mad-Eye nodded gratefully. The rest of the members had gone until it was the last person left, Tonks...Lupin was actually looking forward to what the boggart was going to turn into and so did Mad-Eye. Tonks gulped as all eyes were on her and she reached into her leather jacket and grabbed hold of her wand. The boggart quickly came out of the drawer and it turned into two men who were sprawled on the floor, they looked lifeless and pale. The members of the Order were scratching their heads as Remus finally noticed who they were...it was him and Sirius...but why was he there?**

**She looked at Sirius who's mouth was open and then to Remus who turned just as pale as the men on the floor and looked back at her with a worried look. The other members of the Order couldn't distinguish who they were but they noticed one had shabby clothing on. She couldn't bare to see it anymore "Ridikkulus!" she muttered wiping tears from her face and the boggart turned into a huge plush toy. She made her way next to Emily Vane and Remus looked at her with a saddened look on his face.**

**"What was that about!" Sirius exclaimed as he walked up to her, the members still scratching their heads. He looked at Remus and gave him an inquisitive look.**

**"I don't know Sirius...it just came out like that, I didn't control it."Tears were still pouring from her eyes.**

**"We'll talk about this later...let's go the next task is starting..."He put his hand around her shoulder trying to make her feel better but he didn't, he couldn't. Mad-Eye and the others walked up a bit more closer to the Weasley house and they all noticed brooms lying on the floor.**

**"The next part of our training deals with our flying ability and our quick thinking."He started" I've hidden something around this area that you all must fight to find...you may use your wands but don't hurt each other just yet...reserve that for later."He had an evil smirk etched on his scarred face and the Order seemed to be a bit scared for what was in store."Arthur, Bill just so I don't want you to lose your home...**_**Protego Totalum**_**...to make this harder for all of you, I've added an Atmospheric Charm so when you all start to fly on your broomsticks the weather will be hard for you to see...be on your guard, I'm warning you...and don't wander too far, if you have found what I have hidden come back and see me and i will shoot sparks in the air and you all must come back...understood?"He added seriously and they all had something stuck in their throats and nodded. They all stood next to their brooms waiting for Mad-Eye's signal to start. "GO!"he grumbled.**

**They all stumbled over their brooms except Bill Weasley who is used to playing Quidditch so flying a broom was second nature to him, Mad-Eye was right, as soon as they lifted off the ground the sun seemed to diminish behind dark clouds and it was too dark too see and rain started to pour as lightning was striking nearby. Most of them were circling the air as Tonks and Bill layed low closer to the grass, the rest of the group got their wands out and lit their path. It was getting rather cold as sweat and rain mixed on all of them, none of them knew what they were looking for and if something moved close to them their wand was at the ready. Suddenly, a red light appeared behind Arthur Weasley and hit him in the back...Bill noticed this and quickly grabbed his father before he fell to the ground. Someone had hit him with a spell because he was unconcious so Bill made his way near his house and layed his father on the grass and noticed Mad-Eye was gone, so he decided to stay and wait until the other's found the object.**

**Emily had caught up to Mundungus and he was a bit startled and his hands were shaking from the cold...a hooded figure came from behind and yelled..."**_**Duro**_**..."Emily heard this and she looked behind and try to swerve out of the way but Mundungus had been blocking her, she had turned to stone and hit the ground with a hard crash. Mundungus looked back to see that the hooded figure was gone but got very lightheaded as he was swerving as if he had no control over his broomstick. He was yelping out in shrieks and Sirius heard this from afar and muttered counter-curses under his breath. Mundungus's broom stopped shaking but he passed out from the excessive shaking, Sirius caught the chubby wizard and through the dark he headed back to the Weasley home where Arthur and Bill were and layed Mundungus on the grass and hoped back up on his broomstick to continue for the hunt.**

**Remus was a fairly good flyer but the weather conditions were really wearing him out as the rain seemed to make his clothes heavier. He saw Tonks flying below and began to follow her, she must have been on to something. In the nearby area Kingsley thought he saw something shine through the clouds as he made his way higher but a spell was heading his way he held out his wand..."**_**Protego**_**" he muttered and the spell bounced back, the hooded figure made his way closer to Kingsley and a white spell hit him square on the chest. Kingsley had become confunded, and didn't know why he was flying. Sirius, was looking intently around him, he felt that something wasn't quite right. He noticed above him that Kingsley was going around in circles and he flew up to him.**

**"What's wrong mate?"Sirius asked following his circling motions.**

**"What? Where am I?"Kingsley asked he didn't even know who he was talking to.**

**"Oh dear, hop on."Kingsley obeyed and hopped on Sirius' broom as he made his way back to the Weasley house and most of them were there as Bill was taking care of them. "We got another one Bill..."**

**"Who's doing this?"he asked.**

**"I have a good feeling it's Mad-Eye..."They nodded to each other and once again Sirius got up on his broom. Tonks felt like she was getting closer, she could feel it and she noticed Remus following her, they approached a river and saw the reflection of a crescent moon in the water.**

**"You think it could be in the river?"She asked.**

**"Possibly, we don't even know what to look for..."He added scratching the back of his head.**

**"I'm going in!"she said determinately.**

**"No you're not...I'll go in first just in case."Before she could find a reason to argue, Lupin took off his heavy cloak and tapped his wand on his head and used the Bubble Head charm and made his way into the icy river. He had no idea what to look for, but he knew he was going to get a cold after this, he swam his way to the bottom and noticed a golden cup...he found what Mad-Eye hid but spells were being cast behind him, giving the water a reddish colour...he was bleeding. Lupin grabbed hold of the cup and swam away from the spells that were making his way towards him and the Bubble Head charm was slowly giving off, he was too weak to hold it any longer. Tonks noticed he was in there for too long so without even taking off her leather jacket she jumped in and noticed red water coming from behind Remus, she had taken his hand and pulled him towards her as he was grabbing the cup with the other hand. They made their way to the surface and Tonks pushed him up to the grass, she was pretty strong for a young woman.**

**Remus layed on the grass for a minute or two, he looked exactly like the boggart had appeared, pale and lifeless. She nudged him but he was weak. Sirius saw two distant figures and made his way closer and noticed Remus was laying down on the grass. He sped up, hoping he was alright and jumped off his broom kneeling next to his cousin.**

**"Remus! Wake up mate!" Sirius was shaking him wildly.**

**"I think I'd rather sleep here Sirius..."he slowly said smiling at Tonks.**

**"You gave me a right good scare Remus." She gave him a worried look and saw where the spell hit him and she took out her wand yet again."**_**Episkey**_**" His wounds healed nicely as he gave her a weak smile.**

**"Using my spell aren't you now...here take this Tonks."Lupin handed her the golden cup.**

**"No you found it...and you went into the water and got it..."She started but Remus interrupted.**

**"...yes and you saved me...here prove Mad-Eye wrong, take it."Her wet hands held onto the cup. They all got up as Remus was leaning on Sirius and rode with him, Tonks was carefully holding onto the cup. They made their way slowly to the Weasley house because the weather was still bad and noticed that the Order was standing there, Mad-Eye leading the pack with a wicked grin on his face.**

**"Well done, well done...to all of you."But he shot Mundungus a dirty look because he was the one that had disappointed him the most."Sirius and Bill thank you for bringing back and taking care of the members..."They both looked at each other and nodded."Tonks, Remus, good teamwork...I'm impressed." He noticed that they both blushed and that she was holding the golden cup he was hiding." I, of course was keeping a good eye on you all..."His magical eye was whizzing in its socket again.**

**"Yeah and wanting to kill us..."Mundungus added.**

**"I believe, you did that to yourself...you could have blamed me but Sirius is the one that saved you..."He added angrily however Mundungus nodded in gratitude towards Sirius and smiled. Mad-Eye pointed at the sky and enchanted"**_**Metelojinx Recanto**_**."The darkened clouds seemed to be whisked away by a gust of wind and the sun had finally appeared but they could all tell it was dying down and it was getting rather late. "The cup you see in Nymphadora's hands is a Portkey, if you haven't figgured that out by now...it will lead us to our last task and most dangerous one. You must all understand you should not take it lightly because Death Eaters won't take you lightly, you know that you work together well, you know the weaknesses, the strengths that you all have but do you have the heart to fight against each other?"he concluded.**

**The members we're all looking at each other they all knew what was coming...**

**"Grab onto the Portkey, all of you..."They listened to what he said as they all held the tiny cup in their hands and made their way into a vast chamber filled with different rooms."In each room, two of you will duel together, do not be afraid to hurt each other, but while saying that, don't go killing off anyone..."His eye was focusing on little Mundungus who seemed to be the most afraid out of all of them."I have made the groupings to my taste if you all would like to listen...Bill, you're going to be facing Sirius in this chamber..."Bill was a strong wizard but Sirius thought he had the advantage of being older and having more tricks up in his sleeve. "The next chamber, Arthur and Mundungus..."Arthur knew he would win this one..."Kingsley and Emily you will face off in the chamber opposite Arthur's" They both nodded." That leaves the teacher and student..."Lupin and Tonks looked at each other and were dreading it...he'd rather fight Sirius...he couldn't risk hurting her." You two work well together but how will you do against each other?" He added with a smirk. Tonks looked up at Remus and was determined to give it all she got and she wouldn't back down, she had to prove herself to everyone else. "I'm telling you all again...this is the part of your training that you should not worry about who you are fighting against but rather a fight for survival...do not back down and give it all you got do not be afraid to hurt each other, good luck to all of you." Every member looked at the person they were paired up with and nodded in agreement and they all headed to their respective chamber.**

**Lupin and Tonks headed into their chamber, it looked small on the outside but once you got in it was as vast as the Weasley's garden. It was filled with rocks and rubble, pavement, and a bit of dirt and grass. The walls were brick and there were stones no doubt for cover. Tonks looked around and smiled, she couldn't wait to begin but Remus was rather reluctant. They made their way to the center of the room and looked at each other for a brief second.**

**"You ready, Remy?" She bowed a little with that wonderful smile that shaped her face so nicely and she took a few steps back in her ready position.**

**"Not really...I don't want to hurt you."He said and turned his face away from her.**

**"Look at me!"She screamed and he did what he was told."I'll be fine, don't back down...because I won't."She added now softly. He nodded, bowed and took a few steps back like she had done and had his wand at the ready.**

**"Come on!"she implied.**

**"Ladies first..."he bowed again.**

**"If you say so...**_**Expelliarmus**_**"she yelled but he countered it and her wand flew backwards into the air, he had the time to hit her with a spell but he let her go get her wand instead." What's wrong with you, hit me!"she blurted out angrily. He started to get the picture, he didn't want to hurt her but there was a reason they both got paired together...**

**"Fine then, have it your way...**_**Expulso."**_**He hit her square in the chest because she didn't see that spell coming and she was pushed back into the brick wall. She let out a grunt and smiled as if she enjoyed getting hit and wiped her mouth away from the blood.**

**"**_**Reducto!**_**" She hit him with such force that he flew backwards in the air and fell on a stone.**

**"Nice one..."he muttered.**

**"Why, thank you, there's plenty more where that came from..."Before she could even allow him to get up she cast another spell his way but he rolled over fast enough to hide behind the stone and evade the attack. He sat behind the stone for a few moments and realized she was quite talented and he gave her a run for his money.**

**"Hiding now are you?" She was getting closer to the stone where he was hiding, she looked over it and noticed he wasn't there anymore.**

**"Why? You missed me?" He whispered softly into her ear, he had apparated behind her. She turned around red in the face and pointed the wand to his chest."What are you going to do Dora?" She loved how he called her that...but he didn't mean to say it, she knew it, he was preparing her for what was to come she was grateful.**

**"Deprimo!"she blurted and his eyes opened in shock, an immense pressure was weighing him down and forcing him to the floor, she didn't like seeing him like this but she did what she had to do. The pressure ceased and he was crouching on the floor and gave her a hurt look. He was messing with her mind, he wasn't hurt she knew it quite well.**

**"Aguamenti!" Lupin yelled and a burst of water hit her and made her pink spiky hair now wet and flat. She walked towards him and he was still crouching on the floor wincing and she looked down upon him.**

**"You like seeing me wet it seems..."Now she was the one messing with his mind as he gave her a smile and one of his eyebrows lifted, he then stood up to walk backwards from her. She pointed her wand at him again and in a slashing motion she yelled out "Diffindo". His clothes ripped as the spell tore through and cut him. She meant business he thought and now he was up for it.**

**"I thought you liked my clothes, now you're tearing them..."He said smartly and she slightly turned her head and cocked her eyebrow as she saw through his ripped shirt he had toned muscles, he felt like she saw too much, so he quickly got up and charmed his clothes back to its original state." Had a nice look, did you?" He asked a bit shyly.**

**"Nothing, I haven't seen before..."She answered quick-wittily. **_**Boy, she was good**_** he thought to himself. She was making her way to him again, with her wand flickering closeby.**

**"**_**Impendimenta!**_**" He noticed what she was doing and suddenly she stopped in her tracks but it was too late her wand was still flickering and she had a wicked grin on her face.**

**"**_**Incendio Oppugno!"**_**Suddenly a burst of fire came out of her wand and was making its way towards Remus but he was way too quick.**

**"**_**Finite Incantatem"**_** he said hurriedly, the fire got pretty close and singed his skin a bit." You mean business..." he told her with a small smirk, that she gave back.**

**"I told you i wasn't going to back down...Remy"she said his name so softly that it burned his insides more than that spell...**

**"Well, I think you should lighten up...maybe laugh a little."Before she had the time to understand what he was saying he belt out"**_**Rictusempra." **_**Tonks had started to giggle and it made him feel better that she was actually laughing, it was a forced laugh but she did seem to enjoy herself.**

**Through her giggling she pointed the wand at his legs and screamed"**_**Levicorpus".**_** She stopped laughing after he lifted a few inches off the ground and lost eye contact from her but started to laugh again when she saw him dangling upside down from his ankles. "Ah! this is making my day..."she noted but still kept her eye contact so she wouldn't let go.**

**"Well, right now its not making mine..."he sounded muffled but pointed his wand at her and enchanted "**_**Expelliarmus".**_** Her wand flew in the air again and he fell to the pavement and his hand started to bleed. After Tonks got her wand back she noticed his blood and kneeled next to him and he backed off." Don't forget Tonks..."she nodded and backed off as well. He caught her a bit off guard and took his chance to use the Disillusionment Charm. He had turned invisible and she knew only very talented wizards can actually perform this spell let alone hold it.**

**"Not fair!" She yelled,"what's the point if I can't see you..."All of a sudden, someone had passed right by her as if he was there the whole time just looking at her and Remus's voice echoed in the room.**

**"Is it really not fair that you don't see your target? Do you honestly think Death Eaters are fair?" She could tell he used the Sonorus spell because his voice came from all directions but he was right. She paced around the room listening closely to hear footsteps but heard none, she knew when she was studying to become an Auror there was a counter to this but she couldn't remember as she was too busy thinking of other things. She was always awful at Tracking and hiding, she almost didn't become an Auror because of that but suddenly she remembered what Mad-Eye taught her.**

**"**_**Homenum Revelio" **_**she whispered so Remus wouldn't hear that she used it and there he was sitting on the stone looking at her intensely and she tried to make it look like she still didn't see him so she was keeping a close eye on him but still pacing around the room as if she was listening for his footsteps. Suddenly, she turned around to face him and his mouth gaped open."**_**Obscuro**_**"she breathed out. Now Lupin was blindfolded and struggling to get up.**

**"Now look at the one who's blinded..."She got closer to him and pushed him back down on the stone and pushed his hair softly back. He melted at her touch, he wanted her to hold her forever.**

**"How did you know..."he whispered to her, she still had her hands in his graying hair.**

**"A little trick Mad-Eye taught me..."Tonks winked but realized he couldn't see her so she shook her head. She let herself get close to him, which was a bad mistake, sure he was blinded, but he knew where she was.**

**"Stupefy" he let out, the blindfold unravelled itself and she was lying on the floor unconscious. He ran up to her and she was out cold. He thought she looked angelic as if she were sleeping and wanted to look at her for a while, but not at this state. Suddenly Mad-Eye burst in on them and saw they were both on the floor.**

**"What's wrong with her?" he hobbled over to his student a bit worried.**

**"She's out cold, it's alright...**_**Renervate**_**" he muttered and she bolt upright like she had the other night in his lap and she opened her eyes and saw that they were staring at her.**

**"H-how did I do Mad-Eye...?"She asked expecting the worst but Lupin looked at her and smiled he knew she did really well.**

**"Nymphadora...I think you're..."Her heart sank."Ready..."Remus nodded and she got up and hugged the both of them and bounced up and down."Don't get too carried away Nymphadora, you still have a lot to learn still, but you impressed me...however you made yourself too vulnerable watch out for that, Death Eaters feed off that."She nodded and hung her head low, he was right as always but he took every word he said and took it into consideration.**

**"Thank you Remus..."she said shyly.**

**"You're an incredible witch Dora...gave me a hard time."He laughed at her and smiled at Moody, she noticed he had called her Dora again...but this time he meant it. All three made their way back to the main chamber and the rest of the pairs were done fighting. Kingsley remained unscathed as Emily's blond hair was dishevelled and she was badly scarred. They then looked up at Mundungus who's gray hair was standing on its tips like he had gone through an electric current and his face was badly burned and he looked up at Arthur and gave him a disapproving look but all Arthur could do was shrug. Bill and Sirius seemed to be the most hurt as they were panting and bleeding heavily.**

**"Your son is quite good..."He put his arm on Mr. Weasley's shoulder and nudged his head his son's way.**

**"He learned from the best..."Arthur chuckled and stood up proudly. Who knew a family as nice and as caring as the Weasleys would have such fight in them. They all looked toward Remus and Tonks who were walking towards them and noticed Remus' hand was bleeding and he was scratching the back of his head, a bit nervous now and Tonks was gleefully walking next to him, she had forgotten she had just been knocked out.**

**"Lord, Remus, she got the best of you..."Sirius exclaimed noticing his hand.**

**"No, actually he knocked me out...he won..."She sounded even happier that Remus won, he needed a boost of confidence.**

**"Well, she was amazing...she just got a little too close at one point ."He pointed out**

**"Too close eh?" Sirius was doing that famous eyebrow twinge and all Remus could ever react to that was to shake his head.**

**"Yes Sirius, stop bugging him..."Tonks noticed his eyebrows also. Mad-Eye was clearing his throat once again getting ready for a little speech and everyone looked his way and stood alert.**

**"Good job everyone. I'm sure you all learned some useful things today..."he started."But you must understand what we went through today is nothing close to what will probably happen remember stay alert...constant vigilance. Always have your wand at the ready and be prepared to fight...anyone could attack us at any moment so be careful of your surroundings and work together. Dumbledore has told me the next meeting will be after you pick up Harry."he grumbled motioning his head to Remus and he nodded."We will see each other in a few days..."He finished his thought and turned around to Apparate, everyone else did the same after they bid their goodbyes and Sirius, Tonks and Remus ended up in Sirius' kitchen.**

**"Well that was an experience..."Sirius said letting out a long breath sitting on the chair.**

**"Yeah, it was quite fun actually."She let out a nice smile at her cousin and noticed his blood and she looked up at Remus, he motioned his way to his friend and took out his wand and sat down next to him and pointed it at his face.**

**"What are you doing..."**

**"**_**Tergeo...**_**"Remus muttered. Sirius didn't even finish his thought and felt his face and the blood was gone.**

**"Thanks mate, but I could have just washed it..."He, however gave him a nod of gratitude."What about your hand?"He questioned him as he was balancing himself on the hind legs of his chair.**

**"It'll heal...like every other wound."He said sadly.**

**"I'm sorry..."Tonks started.**

**"No, don't be, you fought admirably...you did what you had to do, I'm proud."He gave her a quick smile and she turned pink.**

**"I could have done much worse than what I did to you..."**

**"I know...you did hold back a bit."**

**"You didn't hurt me at all...is it because you didn't want to?"She already knew the answer to this question but asked it anyway, Remus' face finally flushed a deep red and he looked up at her and turned his head to Sirius who was now smiling.**

**"No...I didn't want to hurt you, I would never want to." He looked down at the floor in embarrassment.**

**"Look Tonks, you have an admirer." Sirius said all-knowingly and they slowly got up and headed for their respective rooms, Tonks being the first one up the stairs, followed by Sirius who received a slap in the back of his head by his friend in back of him but all Sirius did was look back at Remus and muster a quick wink and a slick smile.**


End file.
